Ecovactorius Phusavor (RandomTurtle)
Quick Information: Name: Ecovactorius Phusavor (Eco-Vac-Tor-Ius Phu-Sav-Or) Gender: Male Age: 17 Element: Plant (Metal) Signature Spells Summon Lesser Living Thorn Bush (Plant): Summons a magical seed that plants as soon as it hits the ground and immediately turns into a plant with six yellow flower heads and six thorn whips. The plant itself has trouble moving so when in battle is stationary, The worst the whips can do is cut you or trip you. The plant dies rather quickly when not engaged in activity. Shield of Leaves and Petals (Plant): Nearby Leaves and Flower Petals are attracted to the caster and acts as a wall of defence. Some Petals and Leaves are created by the spell but not many. The wall itself can be moved by the caster. When the wall is broken the leaves and petals return to their respective plants and will not be redrawn by the spell for another five minutes. Steel Thorns (Plant & Metal) Thorns coated with steel barbs form and can be launched ten meters. These thorns can be of varying sizes however the mass of the thorns has to be the same fixed rate across any time this is cast so one large thorn could has been hundreds of tiny ones. Starting Weapons Steel Nature Cannon: A heavy but small weapon that Ecovactorius carries. This weapon speeds up the time taken to cast his signature spells however this doesn’t improve their performance. This works by Ecovactorius casting magic into the cannon and it fires it out later, however it can only store one spell at a time and charging it takes several minutes. The spell disintegrates after six hours and requires recharging. Rose and Thorn: Dual wielded Dagger Pistols. The blades are red and green, the hilt of the dagger is the gun and thus the hilt is hollow, the red blade dagger (Rose) fires green bullets whilst the green blade dagger (Thorn) fires red bullets. These bullets have no special effects, they are purely atheistic. The gun has magazine and must be reloaded one bullet one shot. Description/Clothes Ecovactorius is just above average in height being six foot exactly. He is more built than the average male but he is not terribly muscled. His eyes are blue and his hair is elbow long, platted and dyed from the plat of the right side of his face round to the left; Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Pink and Purple with seven plats. Ecovactorius being 17 is not fully grown. Strictly vegetarian as he feels that nature and wildlife are to be preserved in the city of Imperis and surrounding areas. Strongly believing that action should be taken he has an outgoing personality where he isn’t afraid of talking to people and encouraging his cause even if he is just one man. Ecovactorius wears a cotton suit that has been tie dyed at least twenty times in a row in different colours when he is generally doing something he wants to achieve. However on relaxed days he will wear a pair of distressed demine shorts… if that. Pre-Game Biography Ecovactorius was raised in a small farming village over the mountains next to Imperis and in a valley. He grew up to be a child who would help out tending to livestock and the fields in the small community. The community itself wasn’t a big fan of the large city life so that’s why they were there. Ecovactorius however wanted to see what Imperis was like and wanted to know what he was missing. Since he mentioned this to his parents when he was ten. His parents refused for them to go. When Ecovactorius turned twelve him and his family went to Imperis for the weekend as Ecovactorius wished. He saw how little nature there was and how different it was. The people, the buildings, even daily life. His world was turned upside down. He wondered how everyone survived with no food source in sight. He soon learnt when he went into a shop to shelter from the rain that this brutal trading system was in existence. Once he left he could not get that thought out of his head. Ecovactorius carried on was the simple life. He began practising his magic whilst getting rid of weeds in his field he got for his thirteenth birthday. Deliberately he was given the worst field as requested by his mother and father as they were still bitter over last year. Accidentally he hit a seed of one of the weeds. He planted it, the plant grew and it was literally sensual. Knowing this he began to try replicating this without seeds. He had managed. Over time he tried new ways of executing his magic, he drew leaves to himself and shot metal barbed thorns. On his sixteenth birthday his parents were particularly proud of him as his field had been giving a good yield and livestock healthy. His hard work paid off. The Gift was a pair of Dagger Guns, he later ordered replacement bullets and blades in red and green. Calling the Dagger Guns Rose and Thorn. Nearing his seventeenth birthday a blacksmith was making a journey into Imperis and passed through, he was sold his magic cannon and trade for his crop yield as he had no money. The blacksmith mentioned on how he could upgrade his dagger guns if he ever found him in Imperis and had the money. His parents furious about trading his crop an argument erupted. Ecovactorius finally knew what he must do. He snapped at them. After the argument was over, he packed, he left. He scaled the mountains and went round the ridges and he finally saw it Imperis, his new home, his new goal. In-Game Biography Ecovactorius Phusavor was kicked out by his parents. He had scaled the side of a mountain to get to Imperis. However in this journey he had accidently headed too far up the mountain after being thrown off course by a blizzard. However he survived and made it to Imperis. Upon arrival he almost imediately found something that drive him with a burning passion, taking Councilman Mason Yuvil who uses animals in questionable ways to make money. Ecovactourius wanted to fight back but had no money or support at the time. Ecovactorius met an old woman who ran a plant shop who later introduced him to a group of plant shop owners and worker at a meet to disscuss falling profits within all the shop they run. That point was also the point when pet shop owners and worker met. Ecovactorius setttled the fight between the two groups quickly by focusing them on their common enemy, Mason Yuvil. On the day Mason Yuvil was scheduled to make more business partners to expand his control Ecovactorius had a plot to silightly punish and humiliate Mason Yuvil. The plan went off and Mason Yuvil was covered in red paint, uining his suit as well. The Enforcers were called in and Maon Yuvil used metal magic to capture a lot of the group Ecovactorius was in. Category:Characters